


小城之春

by Silverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-traditional Russia, Please check the notes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverland/pseuds/Silverland
Summary: 猎户与富家小姐的人生产生了交叉点。
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	小城之春

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 异体设定  
> 2.写的很差  
> 3\. 偷情设定  
> 4\. 燕子不是官设，言语混乱，全部ooc，偷情设定，偏架空背景，学俄国文学学不到家，看不惯请务必不要坚持
> 
> For non-Chinese readers:  
> If you are currently using google translate or other translating websites so as to read this disgusting, dreadful and detestable fanfic, I bet that you might be confused by the name of Russia, who is called Ilya by others instead of Ivan. Well, this is a popular (but not welcomed by everyone I could tell) headcanon of Russia that is invented by Chinese fans, that there are "three" Russia with different names: Stepan is the name of the Russian empire, Ilya as the USSR and Ivan as the Federation. I guess you may wonder why I wanted Ilya to be one of the protagonists; is this guy crazy or stupid or something? TBH, I don't know. I just want to do it. If you, dear reader, still feel uncomfortable seeing this, you could just consider Ilya as Ivan. It is okay.

四月的一个挺好的星期五，夜幕刚刚降临时，猝不及防地下了与黑海的水一样多的雨。

一个醉酒的倒霉大兵吐着酒气，东倒西歪地挪出酒馆。在他回头喊着“老板，赊账！”的当儿，凭空炸了一道惊雷，这大兵顿时骇得一脚踩空，像一头披着军服的猪连滚带爬地跌进了搀着花草茎根的泥巴里头。

“有炮火，卧倒！卧倒！”

里边的客人哈哈大笑。

“卧倒！各位，卧倒！”

“土耳其人！是土耳其人！开炮！拿起酒瓶子冲！”

“乌拉！”

他们学他那样哇哇乱叫。

“啪——！啪——！啪——！”

三声枪响立刻让酒客们收住了声，是大兵朝天开枪警告。他湿漉漉、脏兮兮地站在门口，狼狈得很，像流浪汉扭结在一起的脏衣服和胡须。

“把蜡烛和油灯都点起来！”

话语刚落，镇上的房子一个接一个地透出了光线。大兵见状，以为他威风仍在，满意地收枪走了，完全没注意到黑夜全然淹没了整个小镇，已经是点灯的时辰。

酒馆里的另一批人竖起耳朵，确定他走远了后，围在一起嘀咕着。

“好家伙……早上喝加了酒的咖啡，中午要农家自酿的果酒，在地板上睡了个觉后嚷嚷要喝红酒，红酒喝掉了五瓶后，拿枪逼着店主端最烈的伏特加出来…….这醉杂种！吐了一地！我们的酒尝着都酸了。”

“他打会走路的时候就开始喝，喝了就吐，吐了就接着喝，一定要喝到把胃吐出来才算完，但这么大的人，酒量半点没有长进！……瞧瞧大个子伊利亚，早上坐在这里十分钟，能喝到全城的酒桶都空掉，逼得伙计撵他出门。”

“柳德米拉·伊戈列夫娜养出来的儿子就跟她一样，手大脚大，生来就神气样子。每次被轰出去，他就捋捋头发，披上外套，大摇大摆地走出去，不像那个酒量不大的、喝多了就跟乱了线的木偶似的流氓。‘不用您喊，我长着脚，自己会走。’话还没说完，他眼也不眨，开枪砰砰两下，脚边立刻摔下一只还扑腾着的乌鸦幼崽。”

“放屁！我看见了，是鹧鸪。”

“是落单的大雁。”

“胡说八道，分明是海鸥！”

“那个时候哪来的鸟？他打的是老板养的公鸡。”

突然，一个酒客用木酒杯敲敲发黄的桌子，打断了讨论：

“瞧瞧你们这帮醉鬼！难道没有人想想那天杀的杂种为什么喝那么多吗？他平时不至于喝成这样。这一看就知道他出了事情；要么死了亲娘，要么没了婆娘。”

“我听说，他被土狼家的姑娘拒绝了……”

“是哪一个土狼？”

“天哪，你这个蠢蛋！你的脑子难道被肉铺的绞肉机搅碎，用肠衣灌满，一条又一条地塞回脑袋里去了吗？除了那个靠西伯利亚犯人发迹的土狼，胡子长到膝盖的浑身脏兮兮的土狼，饱嗝打得震天响的土狼，还有哪个土狼——”

先前问问题的酒客急不可待地打断道：

“姑娘又是怎么一回事？”

“奥列扎，你再打断我的话，我要你好看！……他前阵子送来了几个不知道和谁生的女儿，安置到山脚下，由她们的外婆照看，他一从外地回来就看看她们。是不是真的外婆？谁知道？反正她们都叫她外婆。浪荡货们还管老鸨叫妈妈呢。是哪一个伤了那个没胆子的大兵的心？就是那一个成年的嘛，其他的女儿还是小丫头。”

“你们谁见过那姑娘？”

先前带点玩笑意味地威胁过奥列格的酒客喝下一大口酒：

“见没见过？我当然见过……是个娇滴滴的凶婆娘。”

喀嚓一声，黑暗的小房子里凭空冒出一条细长的火舌。火舌的底端吞吐着圆润的火柴头，尖细一端时不时地荡起来。火柴头期待一般地倾斜下去，将顶端一部分的火星子点在堆在一起的木柴上，紧接着在空中划过一条火线，又吻在了剪过的白烛上。周围的壁纸，火炉，床和桌子，还有握着它的一只毛茸茸的大手，顿时像魔法一样亮堂堂地出现了。

大手的主人捏着燃烧的火柴，审视着越烧越急促的火苗。指尖上方的火像刚蜕皮的红蛇，沿着越来越短，越来越黑的木棍蜿蜒下来。当手指逐渐感应到灼烧的痛感时，手的主人不急不缓地吹了口气，那火立刻化成了蛇皮一样的青烟，木棍甩进了熊熊燃烧的炉火里。

“这都什么时候了？”他焦灼地望了望外面的雨，赶紧收拾出一个又圆又大的木盆，摆在壁炉边，又将水缸里的水舀出一小半倒进盆里，然后装满大水壶，架在壁炉上烧。木面上了油似的光亮极了，铁条箍得十分结实，是他母亲留给他的遗物。她做姑娘的时候就用这大木盆洗澡，儿子出生后用来洗他粉红的肉团似的身体，一直到她离开人世，儿子长到二十几岁，木盆还像丢到盐里腌过似的，不见半点损伤。她临死前嘱咐他：“你只能给未来的妻子和孩子用这个盆洗澡。” 从那以后，他便把对他而言过小的木盆收起来，只去清澈的下游洗浴。

他借着火光，又一次确认了一遍浆洗过的床单和枕套，还有盖在上面的小被子。太阳晒过的气味，草的味道，木盆的味道，他说不出来的植物的味道，他总能在聚集着洗衣妇的院子里闻到。一会儿，还会有别的气息。检查过后，他从床边离开，拿起放在后门边上的猎枪，将子弹倒出来，像老练的珠宝商检查宝石成色那样瞧瞧它，又一一装回去，用手帕擦起今天不知道擦了多少遍的枪管。

他把枪挂到背上去，找出了伞。

就在他要出门的时候，小窗箍住的四方的远处，依稀飘来一颗光。他像脑袋上装了第三只眼似的，迅速摘下枪，上膛，握起猎枪，逐步接近窗边。

“三次长灯光，危险。一次短，一次长，安全。”

他默念着，眯起眼睛。

那颗光急促地闪了一闪，没入黑暗。

他的手下意识地松了下来。

光线又一次破开暗影，不再熄灭，离小屋子越来越近。

他拉上保险栓，将枪放回背上，举着伞奔出去。

“回去！”

雨夜里传来一个姑娘的声音。他站在原地不动，仍然举着伞。

“伊利亚，回去，给我开门！去，去！”熟悉的口气，他安心了。

逐渐地，逐渐地，像从海水里浮出来一般，雨夜里现出一个湿漉漉的披着暗紫色斗篷的姑娘，头发结成一束一束，帽子底下的嘴唇微微发紫，一双金眼烨烨生辉。她直冲他奔来，扬起一身的水。名叫伊利亚的高大男人没有听从她的命令，而是冲过去，不顾姑娘的阻拦，拦腰将她抱起来，不容置疑的将伞往她手里一塞，飞速地抱回家去。

“我自己能行！”

“‘我能行，我能行！’……好啦，您别动了。”他带点戏谑的语调说着，下一秒又换出一副言出必行的做派，“不然，我只能把您送回山脚那了。”

姑娘咬牙切齿道：

“你敢！”

但她还是安静了下来。有时候，旁人是分不清伊利亚的想法的。他有时候好言好语地警告，引得别人不当一回事，直到事情落在头上了，才反应过来他所言不虚。有时候他暴怒起来，什么不该说的话都说出口，吓得对方如坐针毡，心里打起了无数个遗嘱的草稿，但火气消了后，他反倒忘得比鱼儿都快。

他快步跑进屋里，单手关上了伞，也不在乎爱护了，随手将其丢到角落里去，又用脚把唯一的椅子勾到壁炉边。他小心翼翼的，像捧着一支天鹅羽毛一样将她摆在椅子上烤烤火。热水刚刚烧开，正呜呜呜地冒着气。伊利亚不用抹布垫着把手，直接就拎起水壶，厚厚的、长着茧子的手掌全然没有烫到的感觉，径直往木盆里倒起烫水。他又将左手的一根指头伸进水里，试探着温度。

“春燕……小姐，您来试试，”他喊道，“水会不会太烫？”

春燕凑过来，仍旧披着沉甸甸的、滴着水的斗篷。她挽起袖子，露出一只丰润的、羊奶般的手，伸到水里去。

“凉了一些，劳烦再稍微倒一点热水。”

伊利亚把水壶压低，凑近水面，壶嘴里冒出的粗壮的水流无声地淌入洗澡水里。

“好啦。”

他听话地停下。

“这水壶可真大，”姑娘嘀咕着，当着他的面解起斗篷的带子来，他立马往后转，不去看她，“我只在火车站看到这样大的水壶。”

“我的确在火车站帮过工，负责烧热水。”他挠了挠鼻子，端详起水壶，窸窸窣窣的解衣服的声音犹如漫进泥土里的水，细细密密地闯进耳朵里。“要砍柴，盯着茶炉和大锅十二个小时，不管什么时候的火车，热水都不准断，不然就不是拎耳朵的事儿了……老板会用拳头和脚往死里打，哪怕帮工是个小孩儿也照样打，或者，有些火车站的后厨会拿那种带刺的木棍，往做错事情的学徒背上抽个没完，对畜生都不至于这样。我的前老板和老板娘是两个登对的混球儿，但那里的头儿对我很好。他走后，就把他惯用的水壶给了我。”

衣服落地的簌簌声音与拍水的声音，他晓得是她进了澡盆，更加不敢回头了。

春燕倒比他坦荡得多，将暖融融的水拍在身上，头发也拢进木盆里。“他们打过您吗？”

“打过的。”

“打在哪儿？”

“那都是过去的事情了。……”

“哪儿？”本来背对着他的春燕转过了身，像盯着猎物的豹子那样盯着他的后背。他不做声，也不回头，像块看似坚固的顽石，原地待了不知多少年，但很可能轻轻一碰，就立刻碎成无数片，哗啦哗啦地滚落到一边，再也恢复不成原先的样子。她思索了一番，突然改了一副柔和的、母亲哄着不听话孩子的口吻，呼唤起他：

“伊柳沙，回头呀。”

伊利亚下意识地回过头去，被眼前的场景激得跳起来：水里的金眼姑娘倾斜起湿漉漉的上身，那天鹅翅膀般的双臂，毫不设防地对他敞开，每一寸皮肤好像在无声引诱着。

“来吧，来吧，伊柳沙！快来我住着的池塘边上吧！我，我孤独啊！”

她这是什么意思？他表面冷静得几近麻木，内心刮起盛大的狂风，卷起了足以崩塌一座山的凶狠的雨。他心里的眼睛定定一视，落在虹膜上的雨滴犹如他从小在商店看到的水晶球，映出无数个面前的姑娘的婀娜样子。黑发的、母鹿似的姑娘哀伤地瞥了他一眼，认了命似地离去……她冷冷的对他笑着，眼底里溢满了恶毒，大声地嘲弄他的自欺欺人……她瞧着他，像看着陌生人，眼睛凉凉的，冰风无时无刻地飘出来，好像魔鬼的镜子碎片落到了里头……——不能离去！不能忘记！不能！

“说呀，我叫什么？”幽远的女声在他心房处回响着，“叫出来，叫对了，我就记起来……”

他张嘴。

“……我就留下来。……”

“春……”

女声不再回应。

“——春燕。”

水中的宁芙搭住这位海拉斯的双肩，将他拉得更近了。

“怎么了，伊柳沙？”她的金眼睛弯弯的，狡黠跳跃在其中，“我哪里惹到了你，让你到现在都不瞧瞧我？”

雨水被震碎了，碎破的水滴后赫然是清晰而美丽的熟悉的脸。他这才发现自己几乎是倚靠在她身上，手臂被她拉着，鼻子快贴在她的鼻子上，再往下三寸，即将就碰上颤抖的嘴。尽管伊利亚吻过其他的姑娘，也吻过她不止一次，但她仿佛有什么魔力破解掉他身上的成人的印记，令他无时无刻表现得像爱上了的青春期男孩。

“我忘记给你香皂了。”

伊利亚赶快拿来橄榄绿的香皂，颤抖着递给她，指望她不要发现那只多毛的、喝醉了般的手。他依恋地望了望她低垂下来的额头，圆润又细腻，底下长着看似柔顺的金眼睛，却随时要爆发出让他腿软的怒火。算命的吉卜赛女人见了，准对她父亲说这小姑娘将来一定会做贵妇人，做王后，或者更伟大，会成为统治半个世界的女皇，给父亲带来身前的荣耀，身后的安宁，连棺材的钉子都是纯金的，镶着钻石，听得父亲眼光一亮，赶忙赏了原本不打算给的好几枚金币。

她略带失望地拿过来，抛给他一个线条流畅的背部和肩膀，洁白而丰满，边缘似乎镀着微光，他一面内心被那缕失望伤害到，一面又偷偷地靠过去，用眼睛一点儿一点儿地舔，好像舔着炖牛肉的肉汁。我怎么就不能长得再漂亮一些呢？他以前从没这么想过，过去的姑娘们个个都赞叹他的迷人样貌和男子气概，但和她一比，她们顿时就失去了光彩，好像她像砸核桃外壳一般把她们的青春全部碾碎，又耀武扬威地吞噬掉，他再也记不起她们的一切了，他没有认识过她们。他与过去一刀两断，他来拥抱短暂的现实。伊利亚心下坚定了，更心安理得地注视起她。肥皂在手臂上滑着，浮起无数群珍珠似的泡沫，又或者，像野兽的嘴里不断滴落的唾液，润湿了嘴下追逐到的母鹿的皮毛。他喉咙一紧，喘着粗气，手搭在木盆边缘，引得春燕回头一瞥，正对上一双深紫色的眼睛。

“你要做什么呀？”她扬起一个天真的笑。

他张了张嘴；他说话的一刻也笑了，但他没有察觉到。

“让我给你的后背打香皂吧。”


End file.
